Niff Drabbles: AZ
by Gleekgirl22
Summary: this is a collection of drabbles for my favorite couple Niff! prompt fic
1. Author's Note

author's note 02/03/2012

**Hi! So this is a A-Z prompt fic! So I posted this first chapter but I need prompts for my other chapters so either leave a review or PM me. If I really need to I may have to choose between two prompts for one letter so to make it easier on me I ask that you only leave prompts for the next chapter. Also these chapters will be bi-polar, some might be really long or really short and anywhere in between so please bear with me.**

**Thanks I hope you like this first chapter!**


	2. A is for Always

a 02/06/2012

A is for Always

It was a normal day in Dalton Academy.. well as normal as you can get, anyways. Nick and Jeff were cuddling in their room, with a movie playing in the background.

"Nicky?" asked Jeff, unusually quiet.

Nick noticed his unusual behavior and paused the movie, turning to face his boyfriend.

"What's wrong, Jeffy?"

Jeff blushed and averted his eyes from Nick. "Never mind, it's stupid. Just forget it"

Now Nick was really concerned. "Jeff, something that's obviously bothering you is not stupid." He said softly, reaching out and taking Jeff's hand into his own.

Jeff squirmed under his intense gaze and Nick responded by rubbing soothing circles into his hand.

Jeff sighed. "It's just.. Everyone seems to be having relationship problems now!" He rambled. "I mean, Kurt and Blaine fought yesterday! And they have the perfect friendship ever, even if they both want more. If they can break away from their perfect little world and have problems, then we can too! I don't want us to fight! I can't handle it, Nicky. I'm so scared that one day your going to wake up and realize how much of a loser I am and find someone else."

By the end of his rant Jeff had tears streaming down his cheeks and was holding tightly onto Nick's hand.

Nick was in shock (to put it lightly). His Jeff, his perfect, perfect Jeff thought that he was going to leave him.

"Jeffy, you are so wrong." Nick said gently.

Jeff looked up to see Nick gazing down at him lovingly. His face turned into a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know people fight. Everyone does, it's just the way it is. Does that mean that maybe we'll fight? Yes, we'll probably get mad at each other for something stupid or hormones or anything! The point is no matter if we fight or not I will always love you. Ever single day of my life will be spent loving you and I can't think of a better way to spend my time. I'm not going to wake up and suddenly stop loving you. Jeffy, you're my everything."

Now Jeff was really crying, but this time they were happy tears.

"Always?" he asked with a small smile.

Nick smiled back and kissed him lightly before saying "Always."


	3. B is for Baby

B is for Baby edited 02/14/2012

It was 7:30 on Friday morning, and if Nick and Jeff wanted to get the good Friday coffee at breakfast, they really needed to leave now. It actually wasn't Nick that wasn't ready, it was the sleeping blonde tangled in the sheets, snoring softly.

Nick smiled to himself. His boyfriend was beautiful, and he really didn't want to wake this gorgeous boy. However, he knew Jeff would be even crankier if he didn't get his coffee.

He shook Jeff gently at first, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Jeffy, wake up," he murmured lovingly.

Jeff's response was grumbling and snuggling deeper into his covers.

"Come on Jeff! You have to wake up if you want coffee!" Nick said as he shook him again.

This time, Jeff, with his eyes closed, reached out and grabbed Nick's waist and pulled him down on the bed with him. Ignoring Nick's squeak, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, snuggling into his chest.

He hummed happily. "Mmm, baby, you make a good pillow."

Jeff was immediately awake after that came out of his mouth, and he felt Nick tense underneath him.

They had never really used pet names before; they only called each other Jeffy or Nicky. It wasn't that they didn't like each other enough, it was just that they hadn't had any real relationships before. It was new to both of them and they were still getting comfortable with this.

"Nicky I-" Jeff began, but was cut off by Nick.

"Jeff it's fine. Really, I like it," Nick assured him with a smile.

Jeff smiled. "So now I can call you baby any time I want?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you can." Nick said nervously

Jeff smiled deviously. "Really? Because I could always cal you something else! Like honey, or babe, or sweetie, or cutie, or pookie, or shorty, or uptown boy, or-"

"Jeff, you know have about five minutes before the cafeteria closes?" Nick pointed out.

Jeff gasped and all but threw himself and Nick out of the bed exclaiming, "My coffee!"

Nick laughed at his boyfriend's adorableness and ran after him.


	4. C is for Cuddling

c is for cuddling 08/12/2012

If there is something that I learned about Nick since we started dating, it's that he is a total cuddle whore. He loves crawling into my arms at any available time. Not that I'm complaining, having an amazing boy in my arms every night is fine by me.

I was not having a good day. I had stayed up late finishing my English paper, so I was exhausted all day. I fell asleep in three classes and was saved from getting caught by a paper thrown at my head by Trent. I got slammed with a history essay and three tests. I was also sure I was getting a fever. By Warbler's practice I was fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Warbler Jeff, are you paying attention to our discussion?" asked Wes with a smack of his gavel.

I groaned from where my head was resting on Nick's shoulder. "I'm sorry Wes, I'm just exhausted."

"Yeah, come on Wes. We've already been here an hour. And it's Friday, we need a break!" exclaimed Beatz, with cries of agreement from the other Warblers.

"Warblers! I will have order! Now, taking into consideration that it's Friday, I will dismiss this meeting," muttered Wes unhappily. The Warblers cheered and fled the room to avoid Wes.

I sighed and slowly got up from the couch with Nick following suit. He grabbed my hand and practically pulled me to our dorm. After shutting the door his hand immediately pressed against my forehead.

"You felt really warm during practice. How do you feel?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Like Wes is banging his gavel on my head." I mumbled.

Nick sighed and moved his hand to my cheek. I nuzzled his hand and he kissed my forehead. He frowned and guided me to the bed.

"I'm going to go see if Thad has any leftover medicine from when he was sick," said Nick as he hurried out of the room.

I sighed, kicked off my shoes, and changed into some sweat pants and one of Nick's old soccer shirts. I was just taking out my history book when Nick burst into the room carrying various bottles and movies.

"Here, take these," He said as he handed me two pills and a bottle of water. I chugged them both and looked up at Nick with a miserable look on my face, nodding towards my history book. He smiled and pulled me to the bed, crawling in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in his chest. "You know, being cuddled is even better than that."

Nick laughed and his heartbeat sped up, making me shiver. He tightened his hold on me. I sighed, knowing I still had to do that paper and study for my tests, but for now I could just cuddle with my beautiful boyfriend.


	5. D is for Dancing

**Okay I am very sorry for how long this has taken me but I promise I am going to try and update faster. Also thank you to my beta, DarrenCrissIsMyEdwardCullen, for editing this for me.**

I am crazy jealous of my boyfriend, and not for his grades, or his ability to make anyone swoon, or even his amazingly accepting family. I'm really not the jealous type, but watching Jeff dance brought out something inside of me. He was so fearless and graceful. He made every move, even a small mistake, absolutely beautiful.

It is completely unfair. He can sing, and dance. I'm lucky if people say I can even sing

"Warblers, David and I are now going to announce the winner of the solo," said Wes from his seat at the council table.

I bounced my foot in anticipation. I had tried out for the solo because Jeff's encouragement, with 'Stereo Hearts' by Gym Class Heroes and Adam Levine.

Jeff had assured me I was great, but I was still nervous. It was just a practice solo but it was still a big deal.

"And the winner of the Uptown Girl solo is," Wes paused. "Nick Duval."

I was shocked. So shocked I didn't feel the congratulatory pats on the back.

I won… I actually won. I got a solo!

Jeff, pulling me into a tight hug, yanked me out of my daze. I smiled like a maniac and hugged him even tighter.

"And to shake things up even more," David said with a smirk, "This number will be a full-on choreographed dance number with Nick and Jeff as our leads."

My eyes widened. Me? As a lead? I can't do this. My first solo and I was probably going to have to give it up. My eyes began to water and Jeff shook my shoulder lightly.

"Hey, babe, are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

I shook my head and rested my head on his chest. He frowned and gently tilted my chin up.

"I know you're nervous, but everything's going to be fine. I'm going to teach you how to dance," he said with a bright smile. I grinned back, because come on, when someone has a smile like that it's kind of contagious.

I nodded and grabbed his hand. How the hell was I going to pull this off?

-Pagebreak-

"Okay, now put your left foot over your right, push to spin, snap, and pop the collar," Jeff said while executing said moves perfectly.

Jeff looked at me expectantly. "Alright, now it's your turn."

I nodded, shaking. I tried, I really did but all I managed to do was trip and snap on the way to the floor.

Jeff was over to me in a second. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. So hard that Jeff looked at me like I was crazy, which to some degree, I probably was.

"I'm sorry, but how am I ever going to be able to do this without falling on my face?"

Jeff smiled and offered me his hand. "It's easy, you just have to let yourself go," he said.

I sighed, standing up and brushing myself off. "That's easy for you to say, you're the most relaxed person I know."

Jeff smiled. "That's true, but mostly because whenever I feel stressed or angry," Jeff paused, taking my hands in his and continued, "I go to my happy place and everything just seems to fade away." He smiled his dazzling smile that made me weak in the knees.

"Now you try." He conducted. "Just close your eyes and picture something that makes you happy." He said, closing his own eyes.

I looked at him and at our joined hands and smiled. This was my happy place, just being here with the person I love the most.

"Hey," I said, "why don't we practice the part we do together."

He smiled and pulled me in close. "I think that's a great idea," he said as he kissed me sweetly. I smiled into the kiss and thought; maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.

-Pagebreak-

"You know I'm in love, with an uptown girl."

I finished, panting after the intense dancing and singing.

I heard cheers from the Warblers, but all I cared about was the blonde ball that was flying at me and hugging me fiercely

"I knew you could do it," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "It's all thanks to you, babe."

So maybe I wasn't the best dancer around, but as long as I had Jeff, it didn't matter.

**So what did you think? Worth the wait? Maybe? Sort of?**


End file.
